Dreams of Cruelty
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Trixie Lulamoon suffers from a horrible dream which satisfy her darker desires at one of the highest costs there can be paid in ones life. Follow the mare as she dreams the horrible dream...


Dreams of Cruelty.

Written by: Rarity

Somewhere in the hills beyond Ponyville a heavy breathing and sobbing filled the small valleys as the moon stood high above the ground, shining down upon the land. Where most ponies took chance of the opportunity to enjoy their much needed rest, one pony just couldn't sleep. The ordeal where this pony, where this blue coated Unicorn mare, has been through already, was starting to get worse, far worse.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need any help from anypony! She does it on her own, as she did for all those years!" The Unicorn said in anger as her horn charged up, causing a pale, light grayish magenta aura to cover it as beams kept leaving the horn. On the cheeks of the mare the trails of dried up tears were seen as the looks in them eyes stood on thunder itself.

"Sparkle! If I ever get my hooves on you!" She yelled while turning her attention to a bush close to her. "I will end your life, slowly, painfully..." And as she spoke those words, the bush began to catch fire, just a couple sparks at first before erupting in a hellish inferno. The Unicorn looked at it in a cruel delight, seeing the branches burn to nothing but a crisp, leaves curling up before being turned to ashes.

The mare shook her head heavily and the hellish inferno slowly began to die out into nothing. "No, Trixie must not fall back... Trixie must change her life. For too long she have been doing this. Trixie needs to bury her past. Trixie needs to change, otherwise, her future is gone... What future? After that wretched mare ruined her life. She, destroyed, me! No Trixie... Do not fall back..." The blue coated Unicorn said as she argued deeply in herself.

She just didn't know it anymore as a near impossible choice was faced her. Either hold her life as it is now, on the road and hoping for a miracle. Or return to the place of her downfall and beg everypony for forgiveness.

The mare took a look at the surrounding, sighing deeply at the destruction she caused in the small valley she called 'home', housing a makeshift show wagon made of the remains of her old.

Upon the sights to behold the mare dropped herself from her hooves and fell on her belly. Dropping her head in the grass as began to sob once again, her hat covering her face as her cloak hid her body. "The Great and Powerful Trixie... Is not so great and powerful anymore..." And with those words, tears poured out of her eyes once more. The Unicorn cried through the rest of the night, still arguing with herself what she should do.

As the sun slowly began to rise again, vanquishing the night and moon, the mare had made up her mind. For she couldn't live like this anymore, she had lost too much. She needed to change. The blue coated Unicorn took a couple deep breaths and slow exhales while taking off her hat which she hid under her cloak, revealing her wonderful pale cornflower blue mane.

While crawling back up on her hooves she made her way up to the highest hill she could find, overlooking her surroundings but her eyes saw caught a place she rather did not see, the place of her downfall, the beginning of her misery.

The town of Ponyville... And far in the distance, the city of Canterlot with the Castle standing as tall and full with pride as ever.

The mare sighed deeply as she made her way downhill and slowly walked towards the edge of Ponyville, passing over countless plains and passed the cottage of a light grayish gold Pegasi. The Unicorn was surprised by the literally hundreds of animals it was surrounded by. "What in the name of..." She quickly shook her head before continuing her path.

But the closer she came to the town itself, the lower her head began to hang as her ears soon followed. How would everypony react to her when they saw her? Good? Bad? She hoped for the best, but began preparing for the worst. As a deep sigh left her nose, the lids of her eyes went down, letting her walk practically blind as the broken mare entered the quiet town.

As she wandered through the streets and heard ponies whispering about her. She tried her best to hold herself, but was fooling herself as tears once more streamed down her face. Running passed her cheek, meeting up by her chin and then falling down to the cold ground below her.

But all of the sudden, something blocked her path and she was sent to her behind and the mare finally opened her eyes again. Only to let her eyes fall upon a white Unicorn mare. A mare she knew a little too well.

"Ugh, what in the name of..." The white mare said as she rubbed her head, coming slowly by from what just happened.

The white Unicorn's eyelids slowly opened again, revealing a set of sapphire blue irises. The blue coated mare immediately recognized the pony before her and so did she. "What are you doing back here!? Trying to make us look like fools once more?! Or do you wish to ruin a mare's mane once more?" The white mare spoke.

The blue Unicorn just shook her head as she crawled back up on her hooves, offering a hoof to pull her up. "No, Trixie, I am sorry, I, am here to ask you for your forgiveness for my done deeds."

At hearing these words the white Unicorn just slapped the hoof away and crawled back on her own strength as she said in a angry tone. "You really think I would forgive you! I was the laughing stock of Ponyville when you messed up my mane! Do you have the slightest idea how long it took me to get my normal color back!? Disappear out of my eyesight you wicked mare!" The white mare turned herself around and left the same way she came, leaving the blue coated mare in the dust.

The Unicorn sighed deeply as she started to walk again, walk through the streets of the town. After some time her eyes spotted a mulberry coated pony and a cyan coated Pegasi. That mulberry coat, raised so many feelings, for she knew exactly who it was. Under the guidance of gentle steps she walked up to the pair, holding still a couple hooves away.

"And Rainbow, are you sure you can do it?" The mulberry coated pony asked as the voice just went through marrow and bone.

"You bet ya I can Twilight! It is Rainbow Dash we are talking about here remember!" The Pegasus replied in her cocky voice. But the Pegasi spotted somepony watching them and blinked a couple times. "Uhm, Twilight..." She said while pointing a hoof lightly to the other Unicorn standing a couple hooves away.

Twilight turned turned herself around and faced the blue mare standing there. The mulberry mare let go a deep sigh as she spoke with a hint of uninterest in her voice. "Well, well, well Trixie. We meet again. What is it you want this time?"

"Tri-, I, have come here... To ask for your forgiveness Twilight..." Spoke Trixie as her head began to lower itself once more.

Twilight took a couple steps and ended up standing before Trixie, sighing deeply. The wind of the sigh ended on the Unicorns face, moving her pale cornflower blue mane a little.

"For forgiveness it is too late, the least thing you could do was help me with that Ursa Minor. But no, miss Great and Powerful just ran away and insulted me afterward. I am sorry Trixie, but we can't forgive you for this. I advise you to leave, and never, ever, return." Answered Twilight under a change of tone, from uninterested, there was a hint of anger in it.

Trixie just gave a simple nod before she turned herself around and slowly place her hooves before each other, slowly walking away from them, from her...

Her eyelids fall down once more as water began building up in the lower parts of her eyes. And soon enough, dozens of tears left her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and eventually hitting the ground as she left the town, walking back over the plains in a sad pace, back to her 'home'. She moved her head up towards the skies, opening her eyes slowing as they began to gaze upon the warm skies. But the eyes themselves, were filled with anger and hate.

When she came back in the valley she charged up her horn lightly and the door of the wagon opened on itself. Trixie hopped up the steps and went inside of it as the door closed behind her. She undid herself from her cloak and hat and plopped down on her bed. Only to begin sobbing once more, but the more she thought about what happened, the angrier she got.

"Now... They shall see where Trixie is capable of. All those foolish ponies, shall bow for the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said as she raised herself on the bed under a laughter, an evil laughter, for her mind had made her become insane.

The mare rubbed the tears away with her hooves and stood up from the bed, flinging the door open and she jumped outside, walking a little around. "And next time... They have no idea... What powers Trixie will unleash on them!" She yelled as her attention got caught by a bush.

But in her twisted mind she saw Twilight standing there, laughing at her. The mare began to charge her horn causing the pale, light grayish magenta aura to coat it as she held her attention to the bush. And out of nowhere, sparks began to emerge and with one hateful nod of her head, it erupted in a blue hellfire once again.

"Soon enough Sparkle..." Mumbled Trixie as her horn was being charged once again. "Oh and don't forget little miss Perfect." Soon enough, a powerful beam was being shot into the skies.

As the beam slowly faded away and the fire in the bush slowly died off, Trixie had the look of a mad mare in her eyes. But on top of the highest hill next to her, something happened. A bright light began to appear on top of the hill and the mare covered her eyes lightly with a foreleg, while keeping her attention to it. She tried to make out what it was but couldn't make anything out of the light mess, not until a shadow appeared in the sphere. A shadow she hated to the bone at this point in time.

"Are you happy now mother?! Are you happy to see me so broken!? Answer me!" She yelled to the shadow. "I know it is you Celestia! What are you going to do with me? Banish me to the moon like you did to your sister?" Trixie yelled even louder as she began to exhale small clouds of steam as the light of the sphere slowly died down.

It was revealed to the white Alicorn Princess of Equestria who housed in the sphere. She slowly made her way down the hill and stood before the blue mare, spreading her wings lightly but majestically. Her eyes fell down on Trixie as she spoke in her regal voice. "No my daughter. I have come here, to give you strength, strength to defeat the being who destroyed your life."

"Yes... Finally, after all this time, you start to see it again." Said Trixie who was blinded by her own rage and hatred. Celestia lowered her head a little and touched the horn of Trixie with hers. Without a single word the horn of the Alicorn began to charge up and Trixie could feel the power of the Princess racing inside of her. But not only did the power flow through her, it also got stored in her. Not long after that Celestia removed her horn, nodding to Trixie.

"Now, you are powerful enough, to extinct what destroyed you my daughter." The Alicorn said as she offered a hug, getting a slight smirk on her face. Trixie began to smile in a evil way and she wrapped her hooves around her former mother, resulting in a tight hug.

But as the mares hugged, the irises of the Alicorn flashed a little green as green energy began to flow out of the mare and entering the Alicorn. They hugged for a little while and eventually the Princess broke the hug. "I shall make sure everypony in Ponyville is gone before sunset... So you and Twilight can battle it out. I must return now my daughter. You know what you need to do."

Trixie looked up to her mother as she broke the hug, feeling herself a little lightheaded but she managed to nod as Celestia walked back up the hill and faded away in another sphere of light.

The blue Unicorn rubbed her head a little and walked back to her wagon, plopping down in her bed, trying to get some sleep as she thought about the many ending she could give Twilight Sparkle.

The next morning the sun began to rise as every morning and the first rays of the sun met her face. The eyelids slowly opened themselves, revealing the dark grayish violet irises and she let go a small moan. Today was the day it would happen, the day she would finally get her revenge on that wretched mare.

Her powers had become unstoppable, the moment she left her wagon and her hooves touched the ground, it began to smoulder below them. Trixie made use of the opportunity to practice some more as the day went on. And in no time the valley had turned into nothing but a smoulder pit as she stood in the middle of it all, grinning like the mad mare she had became.

The more the day ventured onward, the darker the clouds started to become as the soft roar of thunder echoed through the hills. Trixie saw an crazed opportunity and she galloped up to the highest hill, raising herself on her hindlegs when she reached the top. Her eyes pierced the skies as the first bolts of lightning came rushing down followed by the mighty roar of thunder. A storm came in, a lightning storm.

Trixie pointed her horn high in the skies, making her the highest point in the nearby surrounding, "Show what you got for the Great and Powerful Trixie!" More and more bolts made their way down as she patiently waited for the perfect one.

There it was, one bolt, rushing down at a incredible speed, looking for a place to impact. Only to be able to find the horn of the mare. The lightning bolt struck the horn and Trixie tried her best to sustain herself as she tried to absorb the power of the lightning bolt.

As soon as the bolt disappeared, the Unicorn fell down on her hooves, panting deeply. But as Trixie looked to her hooves, small sparks of electricity could be seen running over them.

A dark laughter began to run through the hills as the lightning and thunder just enhanced the mood. "Twilight has no idea what is going to hit her..." Trixie set her eyes on the town of Ponyville standing before her, from her position it looked even more quiet than usual and she began to walk back, but unlike last time, Trixie walked down confidently.

When she finally reached the outskirts of the town Trixie knew more than enough, time was up. The mare charged up her horn and with one powerful blast, the stored lightning rushed out back into the world, setting everything it passed in fire. No house would be spared from the rushing lightning and the mare ventured further into the town. Charging up her horn again as more bolts left it, setting more and more of the town ablaze.

It didn't took her long before she stood before, the by now famous, library of Celestia's faithful student. She looked behind her only to see the town raging in the fire. Trixie turned her head back again to the door, charging up her horn once more and with one powerful blast, the door flung out of its hinges and got knocked against the back wall as Trixie entered the house with her eyes ready to kill. Literally.

"Sparkle!" The blue coated Unicorn shouted as her eyes pierced through every single corner of the room.

Suddenly some squeaks from the wooden stairs could be heard and Trixie started to smirk at the shadow she saw coming down the steps.

Slowly the mulberry coated mare came walking down the stairs. "Yes, yes I am coming, one moment..." With a small yet very elegant jump she hopped off the last step and blinked a couple times at her visitor, her tired look changed almost instantly into an angry one, "You again... I told you to leave!"

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie decides that for herself." The blue Unicorn said as she charged up her horn again. Twilight looked at her with a near death stare but began to levitate all the sudden and was flung against one of the walls.

Twilight moaned a little in pain as she tried to process what just happened to her. Trixie on the other hoof calmly made her way over to the mulberry Unicorn speaking in a soft yet dark tone. "You know Twilight, it takes a spark, to set a place, a blaze..." Her horn got again the aura around it and she fired a bolt into one of the many bookshelves.

As soon as the bolt hit, it erupted into a powerful blue hell fire. "That, is what I have in mind for you... You destroyed Trixie. So Trixie am just returning the favor. Ponyville has already paid its price... You are the only one left..."

Trixie stood very close to Twilight who tried to figure out a way to escape, but no matter where she looked, everything ended up in a dead end. But something hit Twilight, she did know a way to escape. She crawled back on her hooves facing the mad mare as a light smirk appeared on her face and began to charge her horn. "Shall we go somewhere? You and I?" But before Trixie could react she got sucked into something, something unknown to her but it knocked her out unconscious.

As Trixie opened her eyes, she saw the burning Ponyville and slowly crawled back on her hooves, while her eyes watched the wonderful blue hell fire raging on though the once so peaceful town. Building began to collapse all over the place and Twilight looked in pure horror at the sight as Trixie got a grin on her face.

"Trixie shall end you Sparkle, you destroyed her, now, Trixie destroys you!" Yelled the blue Unicorn, finally getting the attention of Twilight as she charged up her horn, releasing a powerful beam.

"I do not think so Lulamoon!" Replied Twilight who created a beam of her own. Both beams clashed with each other and with some trouble Twilight brought it to the midpoint. "You destroyed yourself with your stories! You knew that one day it would all end, wrong!" She said in the vague hope Trixie would realize it.

"Enough Sparkle!" Yelled Trixie as she began to cast the beam even harden, shifting the middle more towards Twilight who tried to stop it and even tried to force it back again. Twilight eventually did push the midpoint back, but then Trixie began to cast harder once more. or in the middle.

The two were caught in a hopeless struggle with each other as the midpoint of the beams kept shifting between the mares. Trixie began concentrate herself even deeper, making her beam dangerously powerful. A level of power Twilight didn't expect to come from her.

But something happened as both mares pushed out an insane amount of magic. Both beams had gotten so powerful, they became unstable and did what everything has to do to release its energy, explode.

Under a deafening roar of pure power, the beams exploded and the sheer shock wave created by it flung both Unicorns back dozens and dozens of hooves.

Trixie got flung into a burning building and was send to the back wall where she came to a rough stand still. Twilight ended up in a wall as well, but not before going through a window and getting a shard of glass stuck in her back. The impact against the wall drilled the shard even further into her body as she began to scream in pain.

Her eyes began to water up as she slowly turned her head around, looking for the first time to the damage done by Trixie. The burning building, everything set on fire. It had become too much already for her.

Twilight managed to pull herself out of the wall but didn't dare to push out the shard of glass for it would be too painful. She looked at her other injuries and noticed only a couple cuts and bruises. Nothing that severe, yet...

The Unicorn stumbled a little out of the burning building, protecting herself lightly with a small shield as countless tears ran down seeing the raging inferno. "No... This... Can not be... Real..." Were the only words she could bring out through her tears.

On the other side of the explosion Trixie slowly crawled out of the wall as well and her eyes stood on pure madness. "You, dare... You dare to throw Trixie, in a burning building?!" WIth a simple charge of her horn the mare began to levitate as she created a shield around her as well, floating through the burning building which had an odd resemblance of a sweet store. Trixie jumped out of a window and went a little through her hooves as the pain shocked through her body.

Cuts everywhere, bruises all over. But she didn't care one bit. Twilight noticed the the blue mare was still alive and looked in pure shock at it. Trixie dropped down her shield and slowly made her way over to the mulberry coated mare, earth smouldering under every step she took. "Now, it is time Sparkle, time for you, to join the night skies!" Trixie yelled as she began to raise on her hind legs under the roaring sounds of a collapsing building.

Twilight looked up at Trixie and awaited what she could do. The blue Unicorn spread her fronthooves to her sides and on top of them two small walking towards her, she raised on her hind legs, holding her front hooves to the sides.

"What dreams, for chronic and sustained cruelty, lay in your mind Trixie... You destroyed a whole town... To kill me..." Said Twilight hoping to get a explanation.

"Trixie is stronger than you! She was Trixie's mother! And you, took it all from _me_, you wretched mare. You caused Trixie to become how she is now!" She explained as the small flames slowly increased in size.

Twilight knew it would be a lost cause to fight the mare and could only do one more thing. Teleporting once more. Which is what she did, she charged up her horn for a last time before both mare disappeared in a flash, knocking them both out cold.

Trixie slowly came back by knowledge and inspected her surrounding, she was back in a room where she spend a lot of time as a little filly. She crawled back on her hooves and painfully made her way to one of the many windows and just stared out of it, looking at the blazing inferno that was once Ponyville under a insane and dark laughter.

"Trixie? What are you doing here if I may ask. A-And why are you laughing do darkly?" A familiar voice behind her said. But the eyes of the mare were only fixed at the fire she created and didn't even turn herself around.

"Exactly what you asked of Trixie, mother... Making an end to Trixie's ordeal." Replied the bruised and cut open mare.

"What? I never asked you that. Trixie, what have you done?" The voice spoke in return. It could be noticed that a shock went through her and her head moved slightly from side to side.

But in a sudden burst of anger Trixie turned herself around and faced the creature where the voice came from, looking right into the chest piece of the Princess of the Sun, Princess Celestia herself. Her eyes went up and locked on those of her. Celestia could read the madness in them like an open book as the blue mare began to speak. "_You_ told me to do it. _You_ gave me the power to do it! _You_ said it!"

A shock went through the Princess as she blinked a couple times, trying to process the information she just received. But after a small minute she brought out the following words. "No, I never said any of that nor did I gave you power, I was here the whole time."

But those words only drove the gears of madness further in Trixie as she yelled back. "If you didn't tell Trixie, then who did!? Who did it!?" She began to walk a little uneasy around the room trying to keep her mind together as Celestia stood there thinking.

An orb of green fire began to emerge in the throne room. Both ponies looked at it and slowly the figure inside became visible. When the orb finally did burst open and insect like figure was revealed, letting out a dark chuckle. "I was the one who told you my dear daughter..."

Celestia had a look at the figure and it was a figure she knew a little all to well. "Chrysalis. I should have known!" Chrysalis just kept chuckling in a dark manner.

"You, lying, coward!" Replied Trixie to Chrysalis, which expression changed instantly.

"Hold your mouth little one! And don't you dare to do anything funny... You are coming with me."

But before anypony could protest Chrysalis charged up her horn and began to lower herself and Trixie into a pool of hellfire as she spoke in a dark tone. "Your precious ponies of the burning town are now mine! Food for my drones... They are all gone..."

Celestia charged up her own horn in order to stop them, but they were already gone. But on the other side of the room another moan could be heard which caught Celestia's attention and saw her faithful student laying on the ground. The Alicorn moved over to her and laid down next to her on her hooves, sighing deeply. "What has happened..."

Twilight stirred a little as her eyes slowly opened and looked slightly to the eyes of the Princess. "I am sorry..."

The blue mare woke up once again, slowly opening her eyes and letting out a painful moan, "W-where is Trixie?" As her eyes slowly adjusted itself to the darkness of the room she was in, it looked like a darker version of the palace throne room, a much darker version. "Nightmare Moon?"

Something began to chuckle darkly before her and Trixie crawled back up on her hooves. "Trixie knows it is you Nightmare!" She stared at a dark throne, covered in shadows. Everything in her mind said _Nightmare Moon_, but one thing denied every single suspicion. The flapping of countless insect like wings.

Suddenly candles began to illuminate the throne, revealing the figure sitting on it. The eyes of the mare shrunk at the sight before her for it was nopony else then Queen Chrysalis who sat there. "Welcome home my dear... I have been looking for you for a long time..." Said the Queen in a seducing tone.

"Those trick will not work on Trixie. She sees through them immediately." Said the mare as she looked to her, holding her suspicions.

"Ugh... Fine then..." Said Chrysalis in her normal voice. The Queen charged up her horn once more and a ring of green fire emerged around Trixie. "I am giving you a choice... Either burn away in this ring. Or you help me defeat Twilight and Celestia. Well, only Celestia since you already took care of Twilight for me.", She spoke as she began to hover over the flames, chuckling down to Trixie.

"Did I do it? Did Trixie really kill Twilight Sparkle?" Asked Trixie while staying clear of the fire and looking up to Chrysalis.

"Oh yes... The last time she teleported, her heart gave up... A shame to be honest... It would have been much nicer if you dealt the final blow..." Replied Chrysalis while she landed back on the ground, looking slyly to the mare.

"Trixie shall will join you. For she still has to take care of her mother... " Spoke Trixie as her eyes slowly began to fill themselves with rage once again.

The Queen chuckled in delight as the fire began to lower itself. Chrysalis herself then erupted up in green flames, changing into a pony. "Whenever you are ready, my daughter..." Said Chrysalis as she looked manipulating to the blue mare. The scheme of the Queen began to work and she saw herself already sitting on the throne. Chrysalis charged up her horn once more, letting the both of them disappear in green flames.

When the fires finally died off Trixie began doing where she was best at, causing havoc and destruction, but this time, it was Canterlot who began to burn before the mad mare's eyes.

The Princess of the Sun watched the last smouldering timbers of the once so prideful Ponyville but her attention was driven away by something new, new flames had began to rise up. But these were far closer. "What in... Oh no! Not them again! Not again!" Princess or not, she would make an end to this. Right here, right now.

The Alicorn began to spread her wings and jumped in the air. As she began to fly towards the origin of the fire. She passed countless burning building and flew right through many balls of blue fire as she finally noticed the two ponies and dived down screaming. "Trixie! You shall be punished by your actions against the crown!"

The pony next to Trixie erupted once again out in a green fire and slowly became Chrysalis again who began to hiss towards Celestia. "Make her." The Queen took a small step back before lowering herself and began to charge up her horn.

"Predictable Chrysalis, two against one... Let's even the odds shall we?" Said Celestia calmly as she landed on the ground, giving one last flap with her wings before tucking them back in against her body..

"Do not make me laugh little Princess! You are talking to the Queen of the Swarm here!" Chuckled Chrysalis. She began to create a ring of fire around the three of them, big enough to be considered a battle area. The Queen began to speak in a very taunting tone. "Tell me, just, when, is your sister going to pop up? Or did you banish her again? I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Not my sister, a faithful student of mine." Replied Celestia in her calm tone.

At hearing those words the pupils in Trixie's eyes became as small as possible. Could it be, that Twilight Sparkle had survived somehow? But before the blue mare could react to anything, something began to become visible through the flames.

A purple orb could be seen coming towards the fire and penetrated through them with the greatest of ease. Both Chrysalis and Trixie began to take a couple steps back as the orb began to buzz of its power and cracks started to appear all over it.

The orb shattered into millions of sparkles as a mulberry coated mare dropped out of it, landing on the ground with grace. "But, what... How!?" Yelled Trixie nearly speechless.

The Queen placed a hoof before Trixie so she couldn't step forward. "It is a trap my daughter, that is not the real Twilight." Chrysalis tried her best to keep the blue mare as mad as she was, unreasonable and thus believing her words.

"No, I am the real Twilight. And right now, I am pissed." Spoke Twilight but her expression began to change as more words left her mouth. "Trixie, I know we have been mean, if not worse, to you. And I am sorry for that. I have let my own grudges against you trouble my mind... I are sorry Trixie... I truly are."

"And where is your proof for Trixie?" Asked the blue coated mare in pure anger.

"Come with us, and you shall see." Replied Celestia calmly.

"Fools! All of you! Trixie is mine, and mine alone! She goes with nopony!" Said Chrysalis revealing her fangs while hissing loudly.

"Enough Chrysalis!" Replied Celestia in an angry tone.

"No Celestia, for so long, I have been waiting to this day, and I shall not let it be ruined by you!" Said Chrysalis and with a quick movement she bit in the neck of Trixie who began to scream in pain as something got injected in her. The Queen let go of the neck and almost instantly Trixie collapsed on herself.

Both the Princess as Twilight charged up their horn and casted a powerful beam which hit Chrysalis sending her through her own flames and back into the depths of the EverFree Forest. The last words that could be heard from the Queen were. "I will get you another time Celestia!"

Twilight ran to Trixie and began to take a small sample of the venom which ran down the mare her neck. After a small inspection the mulberry Unicorn shook her head. "Neuron Toxin... We are too late Princess..." Spoke Twilight as she looked up to Celestia.

The Alicorn gave a deep sigh before she levitated the mare on her back and began to make her way back to the Castle while trying to get most of the flames out which luckily succeeded with the help of Twilight, preventing that Canterlot would suffer the same fate as Ponyville.

When they did finally reach the throne room Trixie was laid down and the both of them began to shed a little tear as the venom rushed through the veins. Killing her slowly, painfully. The Princess and her student closed their eyes and abandoned all hope for her.

The Great and Powerful Trixie, had passed away before their hooves. Consumed by her own hatred and anger.

But all was not over as the venom was being brought out by the body itself and under some stirring Trixie managed to crawl back on her hooves, looking at the two of them. It was unexplainable how this event could have happened, but all that was certain, was that it happened.

"You know Twilight... Mother... It only takes a spark, to set a place... A blaze..." Mumbled the mare as her horn got again covered in the aura.

Twilight and Celestia both slowly opened their eyes and looked to the mare. But something was off, terribly off. Her eyes had become pools of white as the aura turned into a flame of blue magic.

Before any of the two could react the entire throne room began to catch fire, they couldn't explain what it was, but they knew they were in a hellish inferno. They clanged to each other for dear life as Celestia began to create a shield of magic, hoping to keep the flames out.

But their hopes were for nothing as they got cooked inside the shield. As their blood began to boil in their bodies they couldn't do anything but scream. But what was better? Getting burned alive, or getting cooked alive?

Trixie just moved away, creating a pathway as she left the room. She knew they were dead, she just knew it. And the more she kept listening to the screams the more they died off until there was nothing to be heard of the two mares.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie, has made an end to her ordeal." She said as she began to levitate herself back to the scorched valley she called 'home'.

As she entered her wagon she just dropped herself down in her bed, falling asleep in pure satisfaction. Her ordeal was over, making an end to the beings which started it. But the price Trixie paid, would be much, much higher as she had truly become mentally insane...

The eyes of the blue coated Unicorn mare shot open as she gasped for air, sweating all over her bed. Slowly her eyes adjusted themselves the darkness that surrounded her as she looked in a familiar bedroom. The mare let out a small moan as she pushed the blankets off of herself and left the bed.

The sweating Unicorn left her bedroom only to enter one of the many hallways of the royal castle and it all came back to her again. Celestia herself had taken her back as her daughter. A small smile appeared on her face as a tear began to run down her cheek while entering the throne room.

The Unicorn had the intention to find the Princess of the Sun, but on found her sister who sat there on the throne, watching over the night. "Is there something wrong my niece?" The Princess asked upon Trixie's entering.

"I was, I was hoping to find my mother, I didn't realise the time..." Replied Trixie as her face began to drop a little bit.

"Come here please, sit next to me for a while. And speak to me." Said Luna in a caring tone. The Unicorn made her way through the room and hopped up the throne, laying down her hooves next to her aunt.

"Well, I had this dream, a terrible dream..." And Trixie began to explain the events that occurred in the dream with Luna listening closely.

After the mare had told her story the Princess let out a thoughtful moan before spoke. "A dream of cruelty. The worst kind of dream a pony can have. All your dark thought, collected into one dream... Don't worry though, Ponyville is still in one piece. Twilight and my sister are not harmed. It was all a bad dream my niece."

"M-May I, sleep here, for the rest of the night, aunt?" Asked Trixie a little shivering.

"But of course you may." Replied Luna as she laid down on her hooves as well and opened one of her wings. The Unicorn began to snuggle up to her aunt, making herself comfortable as the wing lowered herself, making it almost like a blanket. "Good night Trixie. May you have sweet dreams."

It didn't took that long for Trixie to fall asleep once more, but this time, the throne room got filled with a cute, gentle and overall peaceful soft snoring. The Princess of the Moon got a smile on her face and made it her duty to protect her troubled niece for the rest of the night.


End file.
